


You’re Such A Hero

by SaintJudith



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Band, Fenton mentioned, Flirting, Jim Starling the actor, Light Drinking, M/M, Not mentioned or relevant but every single character mentioned by name is trans, Pre-Relationship, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Jim starling walks into a bar and hears the live band play a song about his most popular role. Darkwing Duck.Disclaimer: written before the airing of The Duck Knight Returns





	You’re Such A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Song being played is Darkwing Duck by Hot Dad. Bassiter on tumblr made an edit of it that fits the atmosphere [here](https://bassiter.tumblr.com/post/184883673028/darkwing-duck-by-hot-dad-except-its-being).

Jim Starling found himself walking through a door to a bar two blocks down from the hotel he was staying at during this year’s Duckburg Comic Con. He remembered someone in the line that day mentioning that there was a decent band playing that night. Starling rarely went out with a group, so a good playlist in the bar was a must. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink while the band continued to play. The first song he heard wasn’t too bad. He usually preferred something with a little more funk or a little more saxophone, but it wasn’t bad. 

The song ended and the beagle girl playing bass began to speak. “We’re going to do one more and then take a 15 minute break. This one is for some of you nerds in the audience. You ready, Busker?” 

The drummer sounded off and started the beat with the bassist quickly following suit. The tall muscular duck on the left side of the stage started to sing, ignoring the keyboard in front of him. “Darkwing Duck, you’re such a hero.”

Starling nearly choked on his drink. He looked back at the stage just in time to make eye contact with the singer while he sang “I wanna take you home.” He winked, Starling quickly looked away. His face was blushing like he was in his twenties again being flirted with by the actor playing the detective two stages down. 

Starling stole another look at the stage as the guitar joined in. 

The duck had his eyes closed now and crooned out “Please use your gadgets on me-ee!” while he caressed the mic with one hand before moving both across the keyboard. The synth and the guitar complicated the beat as multiple voices sang “He’s a hero!” over the mix. The song ended shortly after as “He’s Darkwing Duck” echoed over the audience. 

The bassist spoke again “Thanks for listening tonight! We’re Three Dog Flight! Stick around we’ll be back in about 15.” 

The band left the stage, with the duck stumbling over a wire. 

“Don’t crash the equipment, McQuack!” teased the drummer. 

McQuack smiled and called out an apology before they headed over to the bar. 

They got some water and some quick snacks before Starling got noticed. The duck nearly dropped his finger foods. “Aren’t you Jim Starling?” 

Starling braced himself. “The one and only.” 

“Oh man, it’s so cool that you’re here! My buddy Fenton said he mentioned our show to you at the convention today but I didn’t think you’d actually come.” McQuack began to wipe his hands on a napkin. “I’m Launchpad McQuack! It’s cool to meet you!”  He held out his hand for Starling to shake.

Starling took his hand, feeling the heat rise in his face again. Flattery was always a weakness of his. “Always nice to meet a fan.” The grip of the huge hand was gentle but firm. He felt his heart flutter.

“Oh man! Launchpad is this the actor guy?” The guitarist butted in, leaning over Launchpad. 

“Yeah! Bard, this is Jim Starling, THE Darkwing Duck actor. Mr. Starling this is Bard Beagle, best guitarist in Duckburg!”

Bard Beagle gave Launchpad a playful pinch on the cheek. “You just say that because you’re under contract.” Bard switched focus back to Starling. “So, Jimmy, what’d you think of our last song? Launchpad here wrote it himself. Only one of his we’ve managed to polish and finish without him stumbling over his own lyrics.” 

Bard’s face was eager to hear feedback directly from the subject of the song. Launchpad on the other hand was a little apprehensive, embarrassment possibly showing after realizing who exactly had heard the song.

“It was nice. I usually like music that’s got a bit more funk. It was very flattering though.” Starling finished off his review with a sip of his drink, looking at Launchpad from the corner of his eye. He now had on a silly smile and a slight flush to his cheeks. Starling liked the look. 

“Nice! We’ll make a fan of you yet!” Bard grinned and gave Launchpad a hard clap on the back before whispering “Go get ‘em, tiger,” and leaving to talk to someone else at the bar. 

“So do you sing many of the songs?” Starling asked. 

“Ha ha, no. I’m not great at lyric memorization. I’ve only got a couple. Bard and Ballad do most of the singing. Busker’s been trying to get them to write one with a part for her in it, but not much luck yet.” Launchpad stuck another one of the tiny foods in his mouth before continuing. “Are you just in town for the convention?” 

Starling nodded. “Yeah, just the weekend. Then it’s back to my old haunt in St. Canard. This one is nice though because it’s not that long of a drive.”

“Cool! I’ll be stopping by tomorrow! I wanted to go today, but Ballad insisted today was a band day since we had a gig.”

“Team building is very important in this biz.” Starling nodded in agreement. “It’ll be nice seeing you stop by the table. Things have slown down a bit in the convention circuit since they launched that Green Loontern series.”

Launchpad booed.

Starling smiled appreciatively.

“That’s a shame. I didn’t think anyone still watched it after it’s movie tanked.” Launchpad put another handful of the food in his mouth.

Starling sighed. “I guess no one appreciates good stunt work when they’ve got CGI.”

“Tell me about it!” Launchpad exclaimed through his mouthful of food. He quickly worked on swallowing as Starling raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “My whole family,” Launchpad took a gulp of water to get the rest of the food down, “is a bunch of stunt pilots. Well, except my little sister, she’s getting an engineering degree, but she’s still trained in it. My aunt used to do stunt work for all the big studios in the area. But she stopped getting regular gigs about five years ago, even though she can still fly and crash with the best of them.”

Starling was amazed at the amount of passion in Launchpad’s voice. It’d been a while since he’d heard someone talk about stunts like that. “Do you do any stunt work?” Starling asked.

Launchpad smiled softly. “Not intentionally. Though being Mr. McDuck’s driver slash pilot can require some fancy maneuvers. Even if they do end in crashes.”

Starling choked on his drink again. “McDuck? Crashes?”

Launchpad looked a little embarrassed having to explain it. “My aunt was the one who taught me how to drive and fly. Crashes were her specialty. Kinda a hard reflex to shake...”

“Well, if I find myself in a job that needs another stunt pilot maybe I’ll have to look you up.” Starling gave a flirtatious smile as he took another sip of his drink.

Launchpad’s eyes went wide, his grin was soon to follow. “That’d be so cool! Though I don’t know how good my crashes are for the screen. Mr. McDuck says they’re terrible for his wallet.” Launchpad laughed and started to write on a nearby napkin. “Here’s my aunt’s work number though. And this one is mine,” Launchpad’s face was flush again as he handed it to Starling. “If you need a ride in Duckburg. Or anything else...”

Starling looked at the napkin and carefully folded it before putting it in his jacket pocket. “Thanks, I might take you up on that.”

Launchpad’s smile somehow got even wider.

Then the bassist walked over to them. “Hey, McQuack. You should stop flirting and take some time to actually reenergize. We go back up in three. Don’t want you to pass out on us again.”

“That was just because I’d just finished a round trip flight from Ithaquack...”

The beagle rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Ok. Cause Ithaquack is real. Just make sure you get enough water.”

“Fine, Ballad.”

Starling decided he was going to leave the Ithaquack comment alone, and took another sip from his drink.

Launchpad finished off his cup of water. “She sounds harsh, but Ballad just worries. I think we’re playing for another hour before we take down our equipment. Will you still be hanging around after?” Launchpad asked hesitantly.

Starling smiled at him. “Yeah. I think I will.”

“Alright!” Launchpad said, a little too loudly. His smile was across his whole face. “I’ll see you then!”

As Launchpad returned with the beagles to the stage, Starling was glad he didn’t have to be in the convention hall until 9. This duck might have him out all night. 

 

 


End file.
